


Boys Like Us Find The Secrets of The Universe

by Sourpurple



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourpurple/pseuds/Sourpurple
Summary: David reads Dante and Aristotle Discover The Secrets of The Universe and it immediately reminds him of a certain someone and their relationship.





	Boys Like Us Find The Secrets of The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I won’t shut up about how much these two are like Dante and Ari so I just made David read it.

David reads Aristotle and Dante Discover The Secrets of The Universe one hot summer day and almost started to cry. Matteo asked him what was wrong and David replied “I just love you so much, that’s all.” what he didn’t tell him was how happy he was he found his soulmate the way that Ari and Dante found each other. 

Sometimes he related to Dante, but others he related to Ari, but in every instance the other character always reminded him of Matteo. He grabbed Matteo’s hand which was sweaty from the humidity already and pressed a small kiss where their hands entwined. 

“Hey, weirdo, did you know that you can find the secrets of the universe in someone’s hand?” David gently asked looking into the blue of Matteo’s eyes which were even brighter in the reflection of the sun. Matteo and his ocean eyes kissed David’s cheek and he began to try and squirm his hand out of David’s who had a strong grip on it. 

“It’s hot and your hand is so sweaty, dude. This is why I prefer the rain..” Matteo said absentmindedly, not realizing what he just implied. David wondered if Matteo read the book himself. There’s a lot to the boy he loved he was still learning about; some examples included the fact he snored like a little bear when he’s congested or liked to eat crunchy cereal really loudly on purpose to make David cringe. The last one he admitted he wasn’t crazy about but he didn’t love him any less, the truth was Matteo grinding his gears made him love him even more. 

“Boys like us belong to the rain, Matteo.” David said smiling and Matteo just shook his head. “Whatever you say.” he grinned, a knowing grin. Later that day David dragged Matteo by bike to the pool where they first kissed and drew him surrounded by birds and thought about the beauty of the Aristotle to his Dante and the Dante to his Aristotle while Matteo complained about not being in a real pool with water the whole sweaty time.


End file.
